Wormy
Wormy is a Drooodle user that first appeared around mid-2014 as a one-time user, though active participation didn't happen until 2 months later; by then, accounts were already introduced in the website. He has been using Wormy (from which the name of the former was derived from the latter) as his OC in the same day that he discovered Drooodle through a Vsauce video. Origin By the time Wormy first entered the site, everyone was already using OC's to communicate with one another, notable ones being Godzilla, J-Ace, Drooodlepie and Afro Guy. Just so he can join the community, 10-year-old Wormy created an OC in a pinch, basing off of Shelby from Adventure time. Given that worms are easy to draw with a mouse (and no one took into account a worm as an OC), Wormy rose into popularity and was on par with the other influential drooodlers at the time. An overhaul in the OC's design began 10 months later as a result of Wormy's boredom. His popularity was already dwindling as newcomers came with actual drawing skills and as such, he had to get on with the times. This has become his standard appearance for the next 56 months and counting. Appearance Wormy (2015-) Wormy is a pink worm-humanoid wearing only a black scarf and nothing else. He has both upper and lower limbs as one might expect from a humanoid but, lacking an actual skeleton, he only has four nubs and a thumb on each forearm as fingers, and completely flat soles in both legs. Furthermore, his head is circular as his neck and shoulders were formed only to accommodate for the scarf which he wears so often. Wormy (2014-2015) Being based off of an earthworm, Wormy took on a more worm-like body, with black stripes for ridges and a thick one for the clitellum. For convenience, he can also grow noodle arms just below the aforementioned. How he can hold things with hands like that is unknown, and is best left for interpretation. Personality As he is not only an OC but a persona as well, Wormy's feelings and actions are only reflected from the one using him. When in character, he is generally laid back and has an overall neutral demeanor towards everyone. This cannot the case all the time though, as he is also prone to explosive anger outbursts and romantic excitement.Category:Anthropomorphic OCs Trivia *Wormy (the OC) is currently in a relationship with Dedan, a character from the game OFF managed by someone in Drooodle, for 4 months already. *Wormy was addicted to stardust **When he got to his 1000th post, he injected himself with the blood he discovered ages ago which turned stardust to water. Since then, he isn't addicted to it anymore. **That doesn't mean he's completely cured from it though, as he would seize every opportunity to get his hands upon one whenever he sees one. *Wormy chose his OC to become a humanoid without legs, rather than having legs at because he might fear that the trolls would troll him more often (the worm-body would hide the part where his crotch goes to). **When the anons were gone and Wormy tried drawing legs for the first time, the results very unsatisfactory and thus, practice was needed. He started regularly incorporating legs to Wormy sometime after the anons were banished from the site. *Wormy was Drooodle's "Secretary of Everything". **To be exact, he was the Secretary of State, the Treasury, Defense, the Interior, Agriculture, Commerce, Labor, Health and Human Services, Housing and Urban Development, Transportation, Energy, Education, Veterans Affairs and Homeland Security. **He resigned at an unspecified date, most likely because the Drooodle government has fallen and as such a position in the government isn't needed anymore. Category:Animal OCs Category:Anthropomorphic OCs Category:Power OCs Category:Humanoid OCs Category:Hybrid OCs